The fight
by MemphisMoney MM
Summary: Serena dosen't remember Lita and Amy. Now they have o prove their her best friends. Now that Neherenia nows that serena is in the hospital she will stop at nothing to destroy her. Will Serena remember her friends and save the world before choas rules?
1. Chapter 1

The Fight  
Chapter 1- Darien

Author's Note: Hay it's me Michessiah. Here's another Story for you enjoy. :)

I rushed to the hospital. I knew something had to be wrong with Serena. I was afraid to know what it was. I was afraid that it would be bad. When I got to the front desk the receprionist knew immedieatly who I was because I work their. "Mr.Shields, your wife is in critical condition. It seems that she was in a car accident." I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I feel Serena when this happened. I can usually feel when Serena is in danger. "Mr. Shields, would you like to elieve Dr. Razor fof his duty?" "No, I just want to be with my wife." you can go in. Your sister-in-laws are already up their. Are you feeling alright?" "yes, Thank you." I ran as fast as I could to the elevator. When I reached the third floor I ran past the recepionist on that floor and straight to the room i new my love would be in, room 330. I reached for the handleand nearly collosped in shock. My Serena layed on the hospital bed. She had scratches and bruses everywhere. The one that stood out the most was the gash across her cheek. It had been stiched up. I'm was suprised her cuts hadn't healed already, beings as though she was Sailor Moon.

I walked into th room and saw Lita in an a chair nearest to the door. Raye was on the opposite chairto the right. Mina was in a chair at the foot of the bed. Rini sleppt on next to Serena in a chair beside the bed. Luna, Artemis, and Diana sat atop of Serena. Everyone stired at me when I didn't move. To tell you the truth, I couldn't even sppeak let alone move. I gathered up the last bit of courage and walked toward my love. Raye got up and shut the door which made Serena and Rini jump. Rini opened her eyes and sat up. looking at her closely I could see a gash in her cheek as well. "Are you alright," I managed to ask. I seen her eyes water and she suddenly burst into tears. Sheran to Mina who was closes to her. Rini cried into Mina's shirt. minatried to comfort the nearly histerical child. "She's alright", Mina said finally. I asked, "What happened?" Raye sighed bringing everyone's attetion to her. She was brave enough to tell me what happened. "Neherenia sent another one of her minions at us." I should have known that, I shouted at myself. "Tell me the full story", I damanded. " we were all in the mall. Setsuna called us and told uus thaat there was a youma at GCS. (Grand centrail station. Wellwe cut our shopping trip short and went to fight the monster..." "That's when we realised that it was four monster's. We were anl prepared for one.we were tired from the shopping trip and no one was in the mood for a negasleese monster", said Lita. "Yeah, webaarely wanted to walk to the car and drive home", stated Mina. "well we had deffeated three of the youma and thought that the fourth had fled. We were about to detransform and walk away when the last youma appeared out of nowhere and grabed Amy. Rini acted on it immedieatly and attacked. We werena aware that the youma had deflecting powers until we saw Serena tackle Rini and take the attack head on", finished Raye. "If I hadn't of attacked that monster she would have been fine", Rini said tearfully. "That is not true, Rini. You know that Neherenia would do anything to get to the Sailor Scouts, and you know Serena. She would have done antthing to keep you save", I said. Then something happened, my love started talking in a low whisper anyone could barly hear her but I did. I looked at her when she stated softly, "That's right Rini. I would have protected you even if it costed me my life. I'm sure that anyone woul have done the same", said Serena. That didn't reassure Rini but I think she unger stood. "how do you feel, Serena", I asked. "Honestly I don't know. Let me see. Tired, Hungry, Sore..." At that Rini cringed visible. "and besides this terrible head ache I feel fine.", Serena finished. she then noticed the others and frowned. "Who are you?" Everyone watched as Serena pointed to Lita. "That's not funny Serena", said Lita histerically. Serena turned to me. "What's not funny, Who is she Darien?" My mouth fell agap in shock. I looked at Lita who had turned and slumped. "She's your best friend Serena. Who do you remember?", I asked her. "I remember Rini, Raye, Mina, You, Mom, Dad, Molly, Melvin..." "You don't remember Amy?" Rini asked Serena with tears already comming down her pale cheeks. "Who?", Serena asked confused. I could fell Serena straining to stay awake and hear the answer but her eyes suddenly closed and her body relaxed.

To be continued

Author's note: Wow, chapter 1 is here. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing ... typing it. Please R&R let me know how it was and look out for Chapter 2. Oh... I'm sorry I dont have a preview for you I'm going to have to fnish the story to know where its going. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight  
Chapter 2-Neherenia

I waiited patiently for Zorconia to come and give ma a report on how his plan went. After awhile I decided that I would call him.  
I walked over to the mirror and Summoned him. "Yes, my queen?", he saiid with a bow. "Have you went through with he plan yet?" "Yes, my queen. The plan is finished." "When were you planning on telling me that you went through with it?" "My queen I was waiting for the results from Zorcon, he hasn't returned yet." Just as Zorconnia said that, Zorcon flewedover to the main screen and replayed his report. Nenerenia and Zorconia viewed the battle and the aftermath. Neherenia llooked pleased. "Good. Start phase 2. Destroy Sailor moon... or should I say Serena Shields at all coast. Don't let her live." "Yes, my Queen."

Darien

Michelle, Amara, and Setsuna had came in to check on Serena. Everyone wanted to know if Serena remembered the inners. I lightly shook Serena to wake her and She reluctently opened her eyes to look at me. As soon as she did so her eyes flew closed and she moaned in pain. She then mumbled "To bright." Immedietly, as if at once, everyone moved to close the blinds. Serena looked on in amazement when he inners moved to do so too. "Hi Amara, Michelle, Setsuna. What are you guys doing here?" "Checking on you princess.", Setsuna answered without a second thought. I inetrupted her. "Serena, love, do you remember what happened to you a few hours ago?" "Kinda. Why?" "Please love I need you to tell everyone what happened." Serena's eyes watered and she refused to speak. She would tell anyone why when they asked. Not even me.

To be continued

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I made tis chapter so short. I like keeping my readers insuspence. I know this chapter isn't as good as the last but to tell you the truth I kinda have writers block at the moment. I'm sorry if myprevious storry scared you all away. I was not aware that I couldn't post pictures. I hope you view ths story and tell me what you think or I'm disbanning this story. I makes no sence anyway. Let me know what you think and don't hold back.


End file.
